The Akhaten conference meeting
by Nightwish14
Summary: Clara has quit, but why? The Doctor is confused, calls a conference meeting in the TARDIS' subconscious, but is Clara really Clara? Akhaten holds a secret that the Doctor and Clara missed the first time they were there.
1. I quit

_**Author's notes**_

_**This is my first fanfic, please review and follow if you're interested, sorry that it's a bit short at the moment. I'm going to be adding chapters as often as i can (or until ideas run out).  
**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

The TARDIS engine hummed, echoing through the dimly lit corridors. The Doctor was pacing around the control consol uneasily, "she's late, why is she late? She's never late!"

The Doctor checked the monitor, but it didn't seem as though anyone had left the house. "This is getting worrying, I hope the great intelligence hasn't come back; but how could he? He was burned up at Trenzalore though. I'll just have to knock."

The Doctor adjusted his bow tie and fixed his hair, he made a fist to knock, but when the door swung, Clara had to pull back to avoid the fist. "Ah! Clara there you are, I got worried. Where were you?" He asked her.

Clara gave the Doctor a serious look. "I'm quitting." The Doctor smiled in disbelief, but then he frowned, "quitting? What do you mean? Why?"

"I do not feel it is safe for me anymore, what happened in Trenzalore, it's all just too unpredictable, I almost died at Trenzalore, I'd hate something bad to happen and for you to have to live with that, walking away seems… safer."

"True but either way, no one just 'quits', no one ever!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have; good luck out there." The Doctor looked at Clara with a solemn face. "Farewell Clara Oswald, my impossible girl."

Clara gave a small smile. "Run you cleaver boy, and remember me…"

"Always." The Doctor spun on his heels and walked back to the TARDIS. He bent over the control consol, stressed out and frustrated.

"You be quiet" he said to the TARDIS. "Don't be so mean, I know you didn't like her very much, but there's no need to say 'good riddance', she tried to be nice but you never gave her a chance." The Doctor walked around the consol. "She wouldn't have just quit like that, that's not Clara. I'll have to call a conference meeting."


	2. Victorian values

_**Author's notes**_

_**So, what did you think of chapter 1? shock huh? hope you were surprised. Reviews are very appreciated, thanks. **_

_**-Nightwish14**_

"Good morning ma'am" said jenny cheerily.

"Good morning Jenny, sit. Have some breakfast. Strax is on his way" replied Madam Vastra. She was sporting her usual black Victorian dress; however the veil was lifted above her head. Carrying two trays of food, Strax walked in. he set down the two trays and joined his 'comrades' at the table, while Madam Vastra poured the tea.

"Any post this morning? Jenny."

"I shall go check, ma'am." Jenny got up; the chair grunted as she tucked it back in, and walked towards the front door of the grand house. Carefully bending down, she picked up the letters and brought them back to Madam Vastra.

"More crime reports" said Madam Vastra. "Hang on, this letter is from the Doctor. He wants to call a conference meeting, something about an urgent matter with Clara. We must go right away."

"What's wrong with Clara ma'am?" Asked Jenny.

"He doesn't say, although it must be something serious, we had better go." Madam Vastra got up, followed by jenny and Strax, to the room where they lit the candle.

* * *

Strax rendered himself unconscious by running head first into a wall. Jenny and Madam Vastra sat at a round table and lit a candle.

"Hang on ma'am, I'll just lock the door, I'd hate for a repeat of last week."

Jenny locked the door and sat at the table once again, the two of them fell asleep, hand in hand.


	3. Conference call

**_Author notes_**

**_Here's the first juicy bit, hopefully you'll be asking yourself questions about this chapter (i hope you do) if you're confused, tell me in a review, thanks :D._**

_**-Nightwish14**_

Jenny and Madam Vastra awoke sat around a table with the Doctor and a woman with dark brown hair in loose ringlets, who had an hour-glass body shape. "Welcome Strax, Madam Vastra and Jenny" said the Doctor. "This is the TARDIS" he gestured to the dark haired woman. "We are in the TARDIS' subconscious and here she is a woman."

"I see" said Madam Vastra. "Who else are we waiting for?" As she had finished her sentence, someone else in a suit started to materialise.

"Oh, hello everyone, miss me?" Said the Master. Everyone looked alarmed, but the Doctor appeared calm and collective.

"Don't worry" he said finally. "The master is with me, I've called him here as well, and he isn't going to try anything. Now all we're waiting for is Clara, she'll be along soon. I made Angie slip the liquid scent into her drink."

Clara appeared soon after the conversation had changed to small talk, looking rather perplexed. "Which one of you asked Angie to make me a drink? I should have known it was spiked with something, she never makes me a drink." Asked Clara slight anger in her tone.

"I'm so sorry Clara but it was necessary" replied the Doctor guiltily. Clara gave him the death stare and he shrunk back into his chair; this gave the Master a small smirk.

The TARDIS, who had said nothing at this time, finally spoke up. "We have called you all here because we've heard some wonderful news. The stray has quit" she smiled happily, the only one among straight and serious faces.

"Be nice" said the Doctor sternly.

The TARDIS narrowed her eyes to him. "Are you taking her side over mine?"

"What? There are no sides."

"Hey! I'm not something you can just toss around" interrupted Clara.

A verbal war broke out between Clara and the TARDIS. "Well of course you're a stray, they all are. You're just one of many, you're not special, you quit which just proves that of which I've just been saying."

"Shut up, you're old and dusty just like a pensioner. You have the attitude of one as well, and the fact I quit shows that I'm sensible. Didn't the others either die or end up in a parallel universe?" Said Clara defensively.

"At least I'm not a Dalek."

"What do you mean 'Dalek' I'm not a Dalek, I'm human."

"Dalek"

"Human"

"Dalek!"

"Human!"

"Silence boys!" shouted Strax, intervening in the argument. "Otherwise I'll use deadly force… oh; I can't bring weapons into a conference call… still silence."

"That'll do Strax" said Madam Vastra.

"You two are so petty" added the Master wearing an amused smile.

The Doctor was still rubbing his forehead and has his eyes closed. "I'm sorry" said Clara. The TARDIS laughed.

"So you should be, stressing everyone out"

"Oh; you can talk" Clara retorted.

"Enough!" Shouted the Doctor angrily. "Don't fight, I can't stand fighting. I brought you here to discuss Clara's decision to quit, not arguing among yourselves about whose human and who's a Dalek." Everything fell silent for a while; no body knew what to say next, if they should say anything at all.

There was a sigh. "This is getting boring, go back to arguing it was far more entertaining" the Master broke the silence. "Are we here to discuss or sit in silence and waste everyone's precious time? I feel my life slipping away from me."

"Right yes, Clara, we all understand that you think it's too dangerous and we understand that you almost died saving me last time as well, but even so; no one has ever just…quit. The ponds were sent back to America in the 1920s. Donna's mind had to be wiped, Martha's family was in danger and she went to help unit and Rose is in a parallel universe. But you just want to quit. It doesn't make sense" explained the Doctor.

Clara began to try and speak. "I…I…" As she tried, her voice changed, became more throaty and deep; the sense of hate entered her tone and it became monotone with no emotion.

"Clara? Are you ok?" asked Jenny timidly.

"Jenny, I don't think Clara is Clara" replied Madam Vastra.

"I'm almost certain she isn't" said the Master.

Clara started dissolving and crackling, her image was being replaced by that of a Dalek. "I knew she was a Dalek, I told you, I told you all" said the TARDIS triumphantly.

The Doctor stood up. "Not now." He waved a hand at the TARDIS. "What have you done with Clara?"

"She is a prisoner of the Daleks" The Dalek turned towards the TARDIS. "Transport vessel" it croaked. The TARDIS started to fade just like the image of Clara.

"Doctor, stop him, help me!" The TARDIS disappeared from the conference call.

"What did you do bring her back" demanded the Doctor.

"Not unless you go to Akhaten"

"I'm not going to Akhaten; you bring her back and give me Clara!"

"You must go to Akhaten, or your companion dies." The Dalek looked at the Doctor with its one eye on a stalk.

"Doctor, I will go to Akhaten with you, as much as I don't care about your current companion, I do not wish for another to die, you're wasting humanity."

"Teleport" said the Dalek and then it faded away.

There was silence, shock and fear. No one said anything. The Doctor was clearly worried, no one could console him at this point; he had to get it out of his system. "Well, at least we know why Clara quit. It wasn't really her" chuckled Strax.

The Doctor put a hand to his head. "It knew I'd call a conference meeting, it didn't want Clara, it wanted the TARDIS' subconscious. Clara was just the bargaining chip."

The Master clapped his hands slowly and sarcastically. "You've really screwed this one up, my friend, you really have." The Doctor glared at him.


	4. Awakening

_**Author's notes**_

_**This is a thanks to AvengeWholocked for supporting all my chapters so far, she has been promoting this fanfiction and in return I'm going to promote her page, she writes amazing fanfics of all sorts. please leave a review or thoughts for this chapter, I'll look forward to hearing you.**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

Clara lay on the floor of a dull room, a small hanging light, let you see about an arms length in front of you. The walls, ceiling and floor were a black metal and uncomfortable to lie on.

To one side of the room was a simple bed, it was more like a ledge with padding but even that looked hard and uninviting, matched the rest of the atmosphere. Clara started to stir, her eyes flickered and she opened them slightly, wincing in pain; it was apparent that she had an uncomfortable journey and she was aching from lying on the floor for hours.

She sat up against the wall and she rubbed her elbows; which had the most of the aching. She looked around and took in her surroundings, the door was obviously locked; she knew this because there were not any pretty colours in the room and she doubted it was a hospital.

It finally dawned on her that she was trapped, and the possibility of being left to die and that she didn't remember how she got there in the first place, sent a spark of panic that flared up inside her.

Clara jumped up and slammed her fist on the door.

"Someone, open this door! Let me out!" she shouted and pounded the door for a while until she lost the will and strength to carry on.

Clara turned around and slid her back down the door, she sat there with her hands to her chest; huddled in the doorway, curled like a ball, she was protecting herself from the walls staring down at her.

"For the third time in my life, I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am." Clara sat there repeating that in between tears.

* * *

What felt like an age afterwards; Clara finally heard footsteps coming towards the door, she heard two people but only one set of footsteps, she got up and stood by the bed.

The door swung upwards and the TARDIS as well as a Dalek entered. "You will stay here" it commanded.

"Well it doesn't look like I have a choice does it" snapped the TARDIS.

The Dalek said nothing; he turned around and went out the room, the door slammed down behind it.

"This is your entire fault Clara" said the TARDIS.

"How is it? I didn't ask to be a prisoner in a Dalek death camp. I was promised a planet that was a sunny beach from the Doctor."

"Well, how'd you get here?"

"I don't know, all I remember is making a soufflé."

"Again? They always go wrong, why do you bother?" tutted the TARDIS.

"Actually" Clara replied. "This one went well, I should've known it was a bad sign." The TARDIS rolled her eyes. "Hang on a minute" said Clara. "I've just realised, how'd you know my name?"

"I'm the TARDIS' subconscious. You're a Dalek."

"I'm human."

"You're a Dalek."

"Human!"

"Dar…I'm far too sophisticated to argue with a Dalek" huffed the TARDIS. Clara, who looked confused, slapped a hand to her head.


	5. To Akhaten

_**Author's note**_

_**Just a short chapter, mostly filler to lead onto the next. **_

_**Readers, I need ideas, please review and send me ideas if you wish XD. **_

_**-Nightwish14**_

The Doctor and the Master were now awake and they strutted around the control consol.

"She's smart" said the Master. "Your TARDIS has plotted the course to where she is in Akhaten, the co-ordinates are here, the TARDIS is in a coma yet her subconscious is still awake and doing what she can."

"Don't flatter her so much" said the Doctor. "She hasn't plotted the course, the navigation system packed up ages ago; it's just the subconscious's current location." The Doctor flicked a few switches up and down. "I can lock onto it though."

He pulled a heavy switch which thudded as it hit the top. The engine started and a short time into the journey the control panel started sparking and smoke billowed out.

"What's going on?" asked the Master bracing himself.

The Doctor grabbed the monitor. "They know we're trying to get to Clara and the TARDIS."

"I thought they wanted us to go to Akhaten?"

"Yes. but not where the TARDIS is clearly."

"So, they fire at us?"

"So it would seem."

There was a huge explosion and part of the structure on the wall fell down and a fire started, the flames engulfing the fallen structure and licked at the leg of the Master's suit.

"Can't you do something? They're destroying my suit, they're going to pay for that!" shouted the Master.

"Sure I can, or I can try" replied the Doctor.

"Then do it!"

The Doctor pushed a red button and the TARDIS plummeted from what felt like a great height- in fact it was a great height; a very great height.

"I don't like this" shouted the Master.

"I know you don't" the Doctor shouted back.

The TARDIS box fell in the street market of Akhaten. The two time lords stumbled out and let the dizziness leave before standing up fully.

"Right Clara Oswald; It's time to save you and my TARDIS." The Doctor dashed off into the market, followed by the Master who continued to grumble about his burnt trouser leg.


	6. Sexy

_**Author's note**_

_**Here it is, chapter 6, had so much fun writing this one, please leave a review, your ideas and reviews are greatly valued, thanks to all who read this fanfiction.**_

Clara lied on the bed in the room, she couldn't get comfortable, she tossed and turned and shuffled everywhere.

"Ok stop" said the TARDIS impatiently. "This is actually causing me pain."

Clara sat up; she frowned and crossed her arms. "Well I'm sorry but I can't get comfortable on this thing. I feel like we're being watched and this room is too small, it's as though it's getting smaller." She got up and started to pace.

"Stop that" said the TARDIS.

The door swung up, and both of them looked, to be greeted by a Dalek. "Oh great you again" the TARDIS rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You will tell us the Doctor's greatest secret" it commanded.

"Over my dead body" the TARDIS almost spat into the Dalek's eye with disgust.

The Dalek pointed it'd weapon towards Clara. "Your friend will be exterminated."

"Ex-ter-min-ate her, she's not my friend" the TARDIS mimicked.

"Hey!" said Clara instinctively.

"I can't help it, you're just so annoying."

"That doesn't mean I should die"

"According to my records it does."

"Update them then."

"You are also unintelligent. I cannot update because I'm a subconscious, and I'm not a computer."

"I will return when you have stopped arguing" said the Dalek as it left and closed the door.

"We have to stop arguing" said Clara.

"Speak for yourself" replied the TARDIS.

"I'm serious, not even our captors want to listen to us arguing."

The TARDIS thought for a minute, "point taken."

"And if you haven't got one, other than the TARDIS, you need a name. What about…? What did the Doctor call you?"

"He called me 'sexy'."

"Sexy! There that can be your name."

"Oh please, you sure they'll fall for it?"

The door opened and again, only this time, three Daleks had come.

"Hello, I'm sexy" said the TARDIS. Clara slapped another hand to her head.

"You will come with us" voiced a Dalek.

Clara looked alarmed and stepped between the Dalek and the TARDIS. "No, she's not going anywhere with you. I won't let you!"

"Then you will be exterminated" said another Dalek.

"Go on then, do your worst, you won't get past me any other way."

"Clara, you're mad!" exclaimed the TARDIS.

"Step aside!" croaked the third Dalek.

Clara crossed her arms to emphasize her position and ground. "Not gonna happen."

"Exterminate!"

Clara closed her eyes and embraced the impact. She fell with a sickening thud. Not an ounce of life was imminent. The TARDIS was escorted out, but Clara's body was left in the cell.


	7. Impatience

_**Author's notes**_

_**Shocked at chapter 6? Ready to find out more? It's starting to get interesting, thanks again to all reviewers, I love reading them. **_

_**AvengeWholocked has done many reviews for me and promoted me and she has told me that she has finished a chapter on her latest fanfic, if you enjoy mine, you'll love hers. **_

_**Thanks again.**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

The Doctor and the Master had been walking around Akhaten for hours, looking for clues, asking around about a Dalek invasion and there was nothing; no one had heard of any such thing. Either they were lying or it was true.

The Master had been grumbling all the way and the Doctor had been resisting the urge to sonic him, not that it could have done much.

"They must have lied to us" said the Master.

"No, the TARDIS' subconscious is here. Somewhere…unless…" the Doctor thought. "When we came here before with Clara, it was the festival, there was a separate planet across from Akhaten; I bet anything they're there."

"I got bored after you said Clara. How do we get there?" the Master mused.

The Doctor walked over to a stall, gestured towards something that resembled an out-of-space quad bike and then turned back towards the Master.

"I hope you don't mind" he said. "But I'm going to have to use your laser screwdriver to pay for this."

"No way, use your sonic you want one so badly. I gave you my laser screwdriver for safekeeping because you didn't trust me, well… you're right not to trust me but that's beside the point."

"My sonic is far too useful; we're going to need it. We don't have time to stand around and argue, it has to be done."

The Doctor turned around and handed over the laser screwdriver, the Master's bottom lip dropped in detestation.

"Get on" commanded the Doctor.

The Master walked sulkily and huffed.

"Look, if it means that much to you; I'll get you another one" said the Doctor revving the engine.

* * *

They reached the planet but moods had not improved. "How are we supposed to get four of us on that thing? It barely fir us two" complained the Master.

"Stop complaining, I'll think of something, I always do, I'm a genius remember."

The Doctor and the Master walked over to the building; inside were huge pillars of concrete supporting the structure, in the middle was a sort of podium with steps leading to the top of it; a glass cabinet or what appeared to be one was in the middle of the podium.

The Doctor was knelt down at the floor of the cabinet, there was a trap door there, his sonic screwdriver whirred around the edge of it and there was a snap of the lock and the Master pulled up the door.

"Intruder's entrance" the Master said. "Clever."

"I don't know where the front entrance is, this way I can get Clara and my TARDIS without being overt. Discrete is good, its our friend."

The Master scoffed.

They made their way down dark corridors; sonic screwdriver leading the way, set to find human life, but for some reason it wasn't working very well, it was as if a human wasn't here.

The Doctor knew different which is what frustrated him more.

* * *

After walking this way and that with no luck the Master had lost patience, he grabbed the Doctor by the collar and pulled him over to a monitor.

"Find a map, do it that way, I'm tired of walking aimlessly around in Dalek infested tunnels looking for your companion and the subconscious of your TARDIS" he said.

"Fine, we'll do it the boring way" the Doctor sulked.

Turns out they weren't far from holding cells, and the only one that was occupied was the far left.

They ran to it, there was a fumbling with the lock because of the Doctor's desperate shaking with his sonic.

They burst through the door; the Doctor's heart sank and he fell to his knees and even the Master had a small gasp of grief at the sight of a lifeless Clara.


	8. Revive

_**Author's notes**_

_**Anyone confused about the Master? Revealed in this chapter and How do you think they're going to help Clara?**_

_**Thanks to all who read, I've had some lovely reviews, please keep sending them in, if you're enjoying this story then follow me and there will be plenty more on the way.**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

The sonic whirred over Clara's body; the Master had helped the Doctor lay her on the bed that was there, the Doctor was angry; he found it hard to keep his emotions from getting the better of him.

The more he looked at her pale face, her eyes closed and unawake, the more he touched her auburn hair to brush it from her face, the angrier he got.

He checked his sonic to see about her life signs and he was mildly surprised when he read them.

"The Daleks are in trouble" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked the Master.

"Well, according to my sonic screwdriver, Clara isn't dead."

"How is that even possible?"

"She's not possible. But, the Dalek are in trouble, low on power, not enough to send an intense beam to kill."

"So she's not dead?"

"Oh she's dead, but just, half dead. She can be brought back to life."

"Ok how?"

The Doctor whirred the sonic screwdriver over Clara once more, and checked it again. "Well, humans generally restart someone's heart using a defibrillator, but we don't have one of those to hand."

"We would have done if you didn't hand away my laser screwdriver" the Master scolded. "Is there any other way we can restart her heart?"

"Yes, we need to give her a shock. We don't have anything to give her a shock with. Her brain is still active, which means she can dream and hear us but it's just her heart that needs to be restarted and I can't think of anything. Why can't I think of anything?" murmured the Doctor getting flustered again.

"Calm down" the Master replied.

"How can I calm down when my friend needs my help and I'm just sat here with no idea how to help her?"

The Master huffed. "She needs a shock right? Well how's this for a shock?" The Master pushed the Doctor aside, bent over Clara and kissed her on the lips.

_Slap._ Contact; hand to cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Who are you?" Clara's heart had restarted and she didn't seem happy to have been kissed by what she would call a complete stranger.

"Ouch! That really hurt." said the Master as he staggered back. "I'm the Master, I just kissed you because it was the only way to revive you, it was either me or the Doctor; to be honest with you, I'm pretty sure you were glad it was me, I'm the one with the dashing good looks." He grinned.

"Clara, are you ok? What happened to the TARDIS?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm fine, the TARDIS I don't know what happened to her, the Daleks wanted to take her somewhere but I refused to let them take her, so they exterminated me. What is he doing here?" she pointed towards the Master. "I thought you said he was dead?"

"Erm… well, yes see, this is the Master before that happens. In fact he is technically known on earth as 'Harold Saxon', I had to take him out of the time stream because of a conference call, of course you will have no knowledge of this because you were too busy being abducted by Daleks. You probably won't know Harold Saxon and if you do I will be surprised. He caused an almost apocalypse with the Toclafane, it got nasty, a companion of mine saved the world, it's all a bit of a long story. He's jus here from the past; there we are long story short."

"Right…" said Clara trying to process the information.

"No offence or anything, but I do believe we have a subconscious to find and some Daleks to stop and a planet to get off of!"

"They would've gone to the main control centre; it's at the core of this planet. This planet doesn't have a molten core it cooled down centuries ago, it's probably more of an asteroid now to be honest" rambled the Doctor.

After checking the map, insisted by the Master, they headed to the core of the asteroid planet thing, whatever it was, Clara got confused, but then she normally did when it came to the Doctor and technicalities.

There were an endless amount of stairs, Clara wondered how the Daleks used them; she remembered the Master saying something about elevation pads at their bases when she had mentioned it to them.

* * *

They came to the control centre; there they heard voices, monotone and an agitated human. The Doctor, Clara and the Master couldn't hear very well, the voices were too muffled to work out what they were saying.

"This has to be it" said Clara.

"Of course it is, did you doubt me?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, from what the Master said, I'm glad we looked at the map. We could have been a long time getting here."

"We were a long time getting here" added the Master.

They both ignored him and all three, walked into the control centre. "Hello there" said the Doctor. The conversation in the control centre died down, he had their attention.


	9. Crossfire

_**Author's notes**_

_**Next chapter, sorry it took all day to post, had a problem with getting it right, but never inspiration has arisen and resulted in what you're about to read, loved reading this one myself.**_

_**As always please do tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**_

_**-NightWish14**_

The conversation had stopped, the Daleks that were interrogating the TARDIS, who was sat down on a metal chair with a head band on that was connect to a giant generator, were all staring at the Doctor, Clara and the Master.

"Well, it's about time. I've been here hours trying to stall. How come she's alive, the tin cans exterminated her" said the TARDIS.

"Sorry, fellow Akhatorians weren't being very helpful. Clara is alive because of him" the Doctor pointed to the Master.

"Clara needed a shock to restart her heart so I kissed her" the Master said.

Clara glowered at him.

"So, anyway we're all here now, so what are we here for? Daleks you're in a bit of trouble" said the Doctor strutted around the control centre. "You're low on power; you couldn't kill even if you wanted to. So you think of options, and then a neat little idea popped into your cases; 'lets get the Doctor's TARDIS. Let's use Clara as bait. Let's try to kill her while we're at it.' But you know what?" he paused and looked right into the eye stalk of a near by Dalek. "That was the worst plan you've ever had!" he shouted.

"We were damaged, caught in the crossfire of inferior races, many years ago. We had to conserve energy here" replied the Dalek.

"On the contrary" cut in the Master. "You weren't caught in crossfire, you were running from that ship and they fired at you, and hit you. I saw your records while the Doctor was searching the map."

"So, you're not conserving energy, you're hiding here. Like cowards" uttered Clara.

"How dare you, human! We are not cowards we are the superior race-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we've heard it all before" interrupted the Doctor.

The Doctor went for the TARDIS but a Dalek blocked his way. "You will not come near the vessel."

"Move you stupid stalk on metal, let the Doctor free me" the TARDIS said angrily.

"I suggest you do as she says, you won't like her when she's angry" taunted the Doctor. He took another step forward.

"You will be exterminated!"

"Come on, you don't have enough power for that! It damaged you the first time trying to kill Clara!"

"Yeah, damaged me too, still got a bit of a headache from that" retorted Clara.

"Now, tell me, in fact no don't tell me I'll work it out for myself, why do you need my TARDIS. Of course it's staring me right in the face, no I mean she quite literally is staring me right in the face" rambled the Doctor as the TARDIS. "You need my TARDIS because she is living power and knowledge, she holds the secrets of the universe and you want to harvest that. Well I've got news for you, now that I'm here you aren't going to do that, you should have done it while I wasn't here."

"Doctor they can't not without you, they need another testimony from you" offered the Master, who had been looking at the information records on one of many monitors in the control centre.

"They aren't going to get that, not this time. It was a pathetic attempt."

"You already gave it to them" said Clara gravely reading the same monitor.

A Dalek moved to another monitor and replayed the testimony. _"On the contrary, you weren't caught in crossfire, you were running from that ship and they fired at you, and hit you. I saw your records while the Doctor was searching the map" _it was the Master's voice.

Heads turned, shocked expressions were exchanged; only the Master didn't have one.

"Oh alright, I'll come clean. It was all me" he revealed.


	10. Betrayal

_**Author's notes**_

_**Weren't expecting that were you? (or at least I hope you didn't) Review your thoughts to me, it's getting interesting.**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

"I should have known. You would never help out of goodness" said the Doctor.

"You were just so beautifully gullible. I planned this, you didn't pick me up as Harold Saxon, and I led you to believe that. I helped the Daleks capture Clara, I broke into the house, knocked her unconscious and had the Daleks teleport her here. I helped a Dalek to appear like Clara for the conference call, but when their power ran low, we had to speed things up a bit and teleport the TARDIS' subconscious before the call could be ended. I only offered to come with you because it was a free trip to be exactly where I wanted to be. Here."

"What's in it for you? They get power and then exterminate you, what's stopping them from doing that?" asked the Doctor.

"I've inputted my heart beat into the network, if it stops. Boom! Bye-bye Daleks" he splayed his hands to mimic an explosion. "Now let us begin."

"No!" shouted the Doctor, as he ran to free the TARDIS, he pulled a few cables free.

The Master didn't like that, he turned to Clara who was too slow to move away, her pitiful attempt was crushed with a yank and twist of the arm, she cried out and he pulled her closer; using his free arm he got his laser screwdriver from his pocket and placed it at the temple of her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Doctor." the Master announced. "Not unless you defiantly want to lose another companion, properly this time, it'd be such a waste, she's such a brilliant kisser. I never gave you my laser screwdriver, I gave you a replica."

"Don't listen to him Doctor!" burst Clara. The master tightened his twist on her arm and she cried out in pain again.

"Keep quiet you" he growled.

"Leave her alone, she's not the one you want, you don't need to hurt her like that" pleaded the Doctor.

"Oh but I do; to ensure your obedience."

The Doctor put his hands in the air. "I'll do as you say; what do you want?"

"Oh my hero" said the TARDIS sarcastically.

"That's better, now you take him to a holding cell" he commanded to a Dalek. "Guard him as well, don't let him get away, and you fetch me some rope or something to tie with, this one's a bit of an escape artist, I want her where I can see her" he pointed to another Dalek; he turned Clara to face him. "I would let you go with him, but you two plot things, and I can't be having that, I want my own TARDIS but one to suit me."

* * *

The Master was busy putting wires back where they belong.

The Doctor had caused havoc ripping them out aimlessly in an attempt to save the day from the dreaded Daleks and the Master. He smirked at that thought, _'dreaded Daleks, they're depending on me, they're so dreaded.'_

Clara had been, tied to a chair with cables that had been lying around placed in the middle of the room, quite literally where the Master could see her, there was no escape he had said. The cables were tight and they dug into her skin it was very uncomfortable; no wonder, he had done it himself, "you can't trust a Dalek to tie a shoe lace right, let alone a danger to my plan" he had told her.

The TARDIS had scolded the Doctor for not letting Clara die and for not freeing her.

"You're not going to get away with this you know, you're never going to succeed" said Clara from her position.

"Really? I don't see anyone trying to stop me, the TARDIS is here, the Doctor is in a cell and you're tied to a chair" replied the Master.

"It's in your nature, you're always beaten, you have been many times before; the Doctor told me."

The master stopped what he was doing and strode towards her; he clasped her face in his hand and looked right into her eyes. "I would shut up if I were you, you're in no position to threaten or talk big to me. You might think you're trying to be brave but you're not, I can see it in your eyes, your frightened but trying to hide it, if you value your life keep quiet and don't say a word, otherwise I'll do it for you, understand?"

She spat into his face with revulsion.

_Slap._ Clara's cheek became a sore pink colour, the outline of the Master's hand was now viewable and it stung. Her head fell forward, hair obscured her face. Somehow he had managed to knock her out with just slapping her.

"I'd never compliment you, but well-done you silenced her at last, she was doing my head in" said the TARDIS.


	11. Sacrifice

_**Author's notes**_

_**Sorry it took all day to be posted (school takes you're time away, it's a pain i know) but here it is chapter 11, i read many reviews for my last chapter and i want to thank them, NoLongerAGuest and AvengeWholocked reviewed my chapter and i hope they enjoyed it, I'm sorry you though it was predictable NoLongerAGuest :p  
**_

_**It because of you that I write fanfiction, you're support is what keeps me going.  
**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

The Master still hadn't sorted out the wires when Clara woke up, the Doctor must have really messed them up.

"We're too low on power to do anything, we can't reconnect any of these wires until we get 25% power we have 20%" said the Master to a Dalek.

"We do not have any other power. Not even in the reserves."

"Then you are all going to die, all because you picked a fight you couldn't win and now you've come unstuck and you're depending upon me to help you" concluded the Master walking around the control centre, looking at the scrap metal, odds and ends and basic tools lying around. "How can I help you, if you don't give me the right tools?" he shouted a sudden mood swing. "There has to be another way to get power" he said putting his hands to his temples.

The Daleks moved around the control room, another was next to the TARDIS and the last was by the holding cells. The Master made a sudden move; it struck him, an idea.

"What if we used one of you as power? We would only need 10% power to harvest your energy. Harvesting you would give us a 30% power increase, more than enough power to reconnect these wires and harvest the Doctor's pride and joy."

"Which one of us do you require?"

"You can't be serious?" cut in the TARDIS. "You're going to die just so you can get my power?"

"It is a necessary sacrifice, to survive" replied the Dalek.

"Then you, Dalek. Come here, you can be the sacrifice" said the Master.

"I obey."

* * *

Clara watched intently as the Master was hard at work connecting the Dalek to the mainframe, he had taken no notice of her- or very little, since her consciousness.

Her cheek was still stinging and she could feel a small lump, she suspected he had bruised her cheek. She had to do something, she had been completely useless all day, being abducted, then being exterminated and then the Master used her as a hostage and now she was tied to a chair. She had to help the Doctor, there was no way he could get out of the holding cell he was in, and even with his clever ideas he wouldn't be able to get past the Dalek.

"There we are, all connected to the computer" sung the Master. "Say goodbye to your Dalek companions, you're never going to see them again."

"I have no need to say goodbye, what I am doing is for the greater good of the Daleks" it croaked. Au revoir"

The Master pulled a lever and the wires sparked with electricity, the Dalek made a noise that sounded the closest thing it would make to pain; it was comical to see a loading bar on the monitor, it was half full and filling fast, near the end there was a blinding flash and sparks were sent across the room.

The Master was sent backwards, and crashed on the floor.

Clara screamed and closed her eyes; she turned her head away to avoid the sparks from hitting her face. The TARDIS did the same.

After the flash and the power had been fully harvested the light died down, the Master got up from the floor and brushed off his suit. "Excellent" he smiled. "We finally have enough power to reconnect the cables and harvest you're power, isn't that great?" he turned to the TARDIS.

"Go laser your self" replied the TARDIS irritated. "Before you do though unhook me and free the Doctor."

"Tut-tut your words have such a sting to them" he turned towards Clara. "You are now in my way."

He started walking towards Clara and she began to struggle against the cables but her bonds wouldn't move; that was when she became aware of how frightened she was of what he would do.

Once the Master reached her, he gripped the back of the chair she was sitting on and pulled it backwards, to the side of the control centre. "Stay here, don't move, not that you can" he said.

Clara let out a breath of relief. An idea came to her, she wasn't sure if it would work, but it was the only one she had, she had to try. She began to try to loosen the cables around her wrists at the back of her; the Master wouldn't be able to see her now. She twisted and pulled and yanked and did her best.

* * *

It was beginning to hurt; the already too tight cables were really cutting into her skin now, they were loosening but at the cost of bloody wrists, although it was painful she knew the blood would help to act as something slippery.

Continuing to coil and twist and pull and yank at the bonds made her wrist bleed more, she blinked back tears; she wasn't going to give up. Not now. She pulled her wrist hard and her hand slipped out of the cables.


	12. Pain

**_Author's notes_**

**_Bit of action in this one he he :p. I am currently writing a Sherlock fanfiction at them moment too, but it still has quite a while to go before I begin to publish it, I thought I'd let you know in case there are any Sherlockians like me reading this._**

**_-Nightwish14_**

A flutter of excitement entered Clara's heart, the Master was busy reconnecting wires to the TARDIS; she lifted the cables on her arms over her head and untied those at her ankles.

The Master was not bent over a computer, inputting codes. Ignoring her bleeding wrists, she got up and sidled to the shadows of the control centre.

The TARDIS spotted her, Clara put a finger to her lips to indicate her to keep quiet; she got a curt nod back, she continued to sidle in the shadows.

"You're quiet" said the Master to Clara. He turned and realised she wasn't there.

Clara leapt from the shadows on the Master's back and clung on as tight as she could, gritting her teeth as clothing scraped against the raw flesh of her wrists.

"Get off!" he yelled. He fell back and Clara hit the control panel, the wind was knocked out of her. She rolled over the panel to avoid a fist, she fell to the floor with a thump, struggling to breath she had an attempt to crawl away; he seized her neck in his large hand and hauled her off the floor.

She needed to breath, she felt his choke on her neck; she became dizzy and lightheaded, the room was beginning to cloud into darkness.

"Please" she gasped.

"You attacked me and now you want me to let you go? You couldn't stay put could you? Now I'm going to have to kill you" he exasperated.

Her head was beginning to droop again. She spotted his laser screwdriver in the inside pocket of his suit, he was rambling on about how he was going to kill her, so with the last amount of her strength and breath she had; she made a grab for it. She zapped the Master in the eye, not knowing what damage it would do; he dropped her and his hands went to his eyes.

On the floor, she gasped for air, breathing in deep lung full's and how brilliant it felt to have oxygen. The Master was still temporarily blinded; he was clutching his eyes he was in such a rage.

Clara's mind was clear enough for her to move; she pulled herself off the floor and swayed towards the TARDIS, who had been watching in awe. Clara tried to free the TARDIS from the various wires and cables that were connect to her.

"Clara, stop" said the TARDIS.

"No, I have to help you, you're life is in danger and so is the universe" Clara replied.

"You've helped enough, I'll be fine, the Doctor needs you're help, he can do the rest, I can stall. Go help the Doctor."

The Master began to straighten up.

"Hang in there" said Clara.

"Go!" exclaimed the TARDIS.

Clara noticed the laser screwdriver in her hand, and used it to zap at the wires on the TARDIS; sparks flew up, breaking the connections.

"What have you done?" roared the Master trying to get to Clara, Clara sidestepped out of his grasp and slipped through the exit of the control room.

* * *

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She half stumbled half ran up the stairs, she didn't know where she was going and quite frankly at this present moment in time she didn't care.

All she thought about was the TARDIS and how she would cope with stalling, and the Doctor worrying in the cell, her wrists were burning, blood still pouring from them.

She stopped at the stop of the stairs, she had come to junction where she could go up, left or right, she didn't know what to do. She decided to head forward because she seemed to remember the Doctor leading the way forward.

She came to a T-junction, on the wall was a monitor, and just like the Doctor had done, she checked the map. _I need to take a left then a left and a right and then it's straight ahead _she told herself.

Off Clara ran again, she went left and left again and right. She stopped dead. Ahead of her was the Dalek the Master had assigned for the Doctor.

Without hesitation, she used the laser screwdriver and sent a wave of something she didn't know what it was and somehow it had enough power to make the Dalek spark and steam and catch fire.

"That was simple" she muttered to herself.

She rushed over to the door, there she zapped the control pad, it blew up and the door sprung upwards.

"Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor!" cried Clara with relief.


	13. Comfort

_**Author's notes**_

**_This chapter took a while to write, which I was surprised at but when writers block strikes it strikes, I apologise if you thinks it's bad._**

**_-Nightwish14_**

It was hard not to cry, but it was a good sorrow, the type of sorrow that was safe. Clara aloud her self to be in this tight embrace, she rested her head against the Doctor's chest, kept her eyes closed. His hand stroked her head, comforting her, telling her it was alright now, his hand brushed against her cheek and she winced.

He took her head in his hands and brushed the hair that was covering and ugly purple bruise. He looked at her hands- smothered in blood; he took one of her hands and pulled the sleeve up, the flesh of her wrist was concealed by the amount of blood that was still seeping from the wound.

Clara wiped her eyes, the Doctor was silent and looked grave, she sensed guilt and suppressed anger, the worst kind, she sensed and hatred in the Doctor's emotions she hadn't seen this side of him before.

"What did the Master do to you?" he breathed.

Clara pulled her wrist away and put down her sleeve. "Nothing, I'm fine" she lied.

"It clearly isn't nothing, you have a bruise on your cheek and bloody wrists, Clara what did he do to you?"

She sighed. "The Master tied to me a chair, and well I said some things and he slapped me, which knocked me out. The wrists are because of me, it's how I broke free, it took me a while but I twisted my way free." She fought back tears.

The Doctor stroked Clara's bruise, he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I won't let him hurt you again Clara, don't worry." He rummaged around in his jacket pockets. "Where are you? I know I put you in here just in case. Ah! There you are!"

He pulled out a bandage with a small smile, Clara allowed her wrists to be bandaged by the Doctor, after he took out a sterile wipe that was enclosed in the bandage and wiped clean the blood.

"There" he said.

"We have to help the TARDIS, I tried to free her, but she told me to come to you" said Clara. "I don't know how long she can stall for."

"We had better go then" said the Doctor.

They began to walk down the corridor, the Doctor stopped when they reached the dead Dalek. The Doctor used his sonic to open the casing, it revealed a dead octopus like alien; its eyes were closed.

"What're you doing?" asked Clara cautiously.

"The Master will never let us waltz back in the control centre and cause more havoc. So I have come up with a plan."

"Oh yeah?" said Clara amusedly.

"Yeah" he turned to her. "You're going to become a Dalek.

Clara's smile dropped, "No way."

He pulled the alien from the case and put it on the floor. "Come on, all you have to do is sit in the casing and use the controls, I can't fit."

Clara had a worried look that she tried to conceal it, but she had been travelling with the Doctor for long enough for the Doctor to see straight through her. He strolled up to her.

"Don't worry Clara you'll be fine, you've been brave standing up against the Master and anyone would have run away by now but not you, can you do this one last act of bravery?"

Clara looked at the Doctor and nodded. He helped her get into the empty shell of the Dalek, using his sonic the shell rebooted like a computer.

"Try using some of the controls, we need the Master to believe you" said the Doctor intently.

"Er… ok, oh my god I sound weird, ex-ter-min-ate, this is a tad fun" said Clara. She got the hang of moving forward and backward, it was just like a wheel chair, she didn't explain how she knew that though. She found out how to use the gun by accidently frying a monitor, while the Doctor was checking the map.

They made their way to the stairs where Clara had to use the 'elevate' command, it was all very exciting and the thought that the TARDIS would gloat afterwards popped into her mind, she quickly banished it, that wasn't important right now.

Clara and the Doctor once again arrived at the entrance of the control room there was the Master's raised voices and the indignant voice of the TARDIS, damn see was fearless, Clara wished she could feel that right now.

She knew she would have to go back in there and she dreaded it.


	14. Choice

_**Author's notes**_

_**There is mostly filler in this chapter because I honestly had no idea what to write, which is probably why it seems a bit short, the end isn't filler that is gonna lead onto the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it regardless please review your thoughts and ideas (which would be handy because it means the next chapter won't take forever to be uploaded) thanks for reading. **_

_**-Nightwish14**_

"She attacked me, you did nothing; she tried to free the vessel, you did nothing; she got away, you did nothing!" raged the Master to the Dalek guarding the TARDIS.

"It was unnecessary to waste power, to exterminate her. She cannot do anything she is only human" it replied.

"You don't give her enough credit, she was brave to stand up against you let alone attack you, even you have to admit that" the TARDIS added.

"I've had to sort out all those wires again because of her! Lasering them created a power surge; I've had to change them all. You just stood there" complained the Master. "So I'm going to make you pay for it."

The Master picked up a device and placed it on the Dalek, he flicked a switch and it sent an electrical impulse that electrocuted the Dalek to death.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that Clara Oswald, I will kill her."

The Doctor walked in with Clara as the Dalek. "You won't get another chance to do that. This one killed her, I heard it, and then I asked to see her before died. I saw what you did, how could you hit her? And did you even see her wrists? She was strong, it proved it too, struggling her way out just in the hope to save the universe, I hate myself sometimes, I take humans and I turn them into people who would risk their lives for the good of others." The Doctor stared at the Master. "I will make you pay for what you did to Clara."

"Oh did you kill her Dalek?" asked the Master.

"Yes, she was just a puny human" Clara said.

"Well-done, you've just been promoted, although bad Dalek for not letting me kill her."

"You can be such a horrid person when you want to be, but that's not who you used to be" said the Doctor.

"It's who I am now, take me or leave me it's your choice. You must have come here for a reason, if not, then back to the cell with you."

"I'm here to give you a choice" said the Doctor sternly.

"You're giving me a choice, oh that is laughable" chuckled the Master.

"You stop this, release my TARDIS and come with me or… I will have to stop you."

"Doctor he's never going to go with that plan, he's mad, blinded he's desperate to have his own TARDIS and he thinks he can achieve this by harvesting my power" called the TARDIS.

"Quiet!" shouted the Master. "This offer Doctor, I refuse."

"I'm sorry it came to that" said the Doctor solemnly.

"Well, if you're planning anything. I better do this fast" said the Master.

Just then he sprung into life, running around the control centre pressing buttons and inputting codes.

He was in such a frenzy of bewilderment and madness; it was hard to calculate what his next move would be.

The Doctor had to think fast, any moment the Master would finish, he had no plan, it wasn't something Clara and he could have made quickly enough without being too late, but now he wished they had gotten together even half a plan.

Clara in the Dalek felt she had to appear more like a Dalek and 'help' the Master, so she moved from the Doctor and positioned herself near the TARDIS.

"Dalek, why move next to the vessel? You'll be electrocuted when the harvest begins, and this time we don't have anyone to stop us" gasped the Master through breaths and running.

The Master input the last sequence code and stood up with a devious smile. "Some plan you had. You're too late Doctor, let the harvest begin!" he screamed with joy.

He pushed a button, and the wires connected to the TARDIS lit up, she let out such a blood curdling scream it made Clara grip her ears from inside the Dalek casing.

The TARDIS' power was beginning to be harvested and she was clearly trying to resist it but it was causing her an incredible amount more pain.


	15. Harvest

_**Author's notes**_

_**Hey, sorry it has taken nearly 2 weeks to upload this chapter, I've been so busy revising for my exams that I haven't had much time to write (this chapter also took me a while to write because I had a touch of writer's block) never mind though it's here, enjoy. Review please :)**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

"No!" shouted the Doctor in despair.

"There's no stopping it now" laughed the Master hysterically.

In the Dalek shell Clara did the only thing she thought she could do. "Exterminate" she cried and she blasted the control panels in an effort to do any kind of damage, it worked somewhat, the loading bar had slowed down dramatically and the TARDIS no longer seemed in much pain.

"What are you doing? You dense can of hate" screamed the Master.

"Saving the world" replied a monotone Clara.

The Master surged the controls in the Dalek shell using a stray wire that was live. Clara pushed the head of the Dalek shell up and popped hers up.

"Hello, miss me?" she taunted.

"Clara! The Doctor said you were dead" cried the TARDIS.

"All part of the plan old girl" called Clara climbing out the Dalek shell.

The loading bar had reached the half-way point; the Master was still in bewilderment.

"You lied to me? That was harsh" said the Master.

"What you did was harsh, you hit my companion and then you begin to take my TARDIS' energy" replied the Doctor.

"Doctor, I don't think the TARDIS can take much more" said Clara.

The TARDIS was beginning to look rather drained, her eyes were closing, it seemed as though her heart was beginning to fail as it became ever increasingly slower.

Clara checked the controls by the TARDIS, there didn't seem any way of stopping the downloads, so remembering when she was downloaded by the Wi-Fi, she hacked into the control mainframe, it was ever so basic, and re-routed the download into an upload, the bar stopped, and then went the other way. Power returning to the TARDIS, Clara ran over to her and began to pull off the wires connected to the TARDIS.

The Master was livid, he stopped trying to kill the Doctor and started towards Clara, he had so much hate for her right now, meddling with what should be his, ruining his plan and causing trouble. The Doctor blocked his path, but the Master just pushed him aside and the Doctor hit is head against the control panel.

"Clara Oswald, you have messed with my plans for the last time" threatened the Master.

Clara was still trying to pull the wires from the TARDIS, there was a substantial amount.

"Clara, look out!" cried the TARDIS.

The Master lurched for Clara; she let out a scream as she jumped sideways, he went after her again, she backed up as far as she could go, clutching a tool behind her back she threw it at him and ran off, he tripped her up and she desperately scrambled to her feet. He pulled her hair and yanked her backwards; her head was writhed with a stinging pained sensation.

"Doctor, I want you to witness this, and miss Oswald I want you to feel this" the Master fumed.

The Doctor pushed himself up from the control panel he had been shoved onto, his head was slightly leaking the ominous red of blood, "Don't, you're better than this, you know you are, why hurt someone who has only done the right thing."

"She reversed the download; this could have been so easy with minimum pain and stress if she had stayed where she was and not tried to save the day."

"She only did what was right" said the TARDIS pulling the rest of the wires off her.

"Well her doing 'the right thing' is getting herself killed, there's no point in trying to pull away Clara you'll only hurt yourself more."

"Quite right you are" said Clara.

Clara's head snapped back, the Master's nose exploded; he let go off her and stumbled backwards, the TARDIS, who was behind him, was standing up and had a hammer. He turned. The TARDIS hit him as hard as she could with the hammer, his head flew around and he spat blood. He collapsed on the floor.

The Doctor, who had walked over to Clara and the TARDIS, stood there in bewilderment.

"Clara how's your head?" he asked.

"It still hurts a bit, but its fine. I just hope there isn't any blood on it."

"I'm also alright considering as you didn't ask" tuned in the TARDIS.

Clara had a small chuckle, "Same old TARDIS, nice to see there's no permanent damage."

"You're not too bad yourself for a Dalek" smiled the TARDIS.

"I'd make a better Dalek than you any day."

"That's no good thing"

"I fooled you didn't I?"

The TARDIS pursed her lips together. "I was merely playing along; I knew it was you all along."

They both started laughing.

The Master stirred, he dragged his hunched body from the floor; he dripped blood, and his eyes seemed wild, he didn't give up easily that was evident. He held a gun to them all.


	16. Gun

_**Author's notes**_

_**Here we are again, next chapter, seems short, even to me, didn't think I could write much more on it though to be honest, my next fanfic I don't even know, so I'm open to suggestions, it can be anything. Hope you enjoy, review your ideas.**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

Clara, the Doctor and the TARDIS froze, Clara stared into the barrel of the gun, dark and filled with death, it was alright for the Doctor; he could regenerate, and the Master wouldn't kill the TARDIS because he wanted her, but Clara was human a bullet would kill her.

She half smiled; _didn't think this would be how I went_, she thought. She had lived through jumping in the Doctor's time stream, being turned into porcelain, surviving the cyber men and lived after being exterminated by a Dalek and she was going to die in the core of a dead planet by getting shot. _Marvellous_.

"Now enough, Doctor you're just going to have to regenerate and I'm going to kill you Miss Oswald, you have done you're defiance act long enough, just because you jumped into the Doctor's time stream to save him does not mean you are invincible and need to save the world. You are still human, which means you can die" muttered the Master through gritted teeth.

"Don't you ever get bored of the struggle?" asked Clara. "You fight so hard all the time and every single attempt you make is shattered, you always fail, isn't that telling you something? Right now you are barely standing, I'm sure that you're not feeling too good, you were head butted and then whacked with hammer, there's no shame in admitting that it didn't work this time."

The gun in the Master's hand wavered.

"Clara, get behind me" said the TARDIS cautiously.

The gun in the Master's hand wavered. "If I can't have the TARDIS then no one can."

Clara grabbed the Doctor's sonic and pulled out the laser screwdriver, she put them together and turned them both on, an ear-piercing noise erupted from the devices, everyone covered their ears.

Disorientated, the Master shot aimlessly at the Doctor, Clara and the TARDIS, they each ducked and dived out of the way; the piercing noise still ringing out in the air.

The Master had used a whole magazine, he reloaded. Slipping his hand into his jacket, squinting, gritting teeth, after two failed attempts to put the magazine in the slot, he got frustrated and rammed it in the slot and slid back the barrel with a click.

He continued to shoot aimlessly, striving to stop that awful noise that was making his head pound worse than it already was.

He shot the last bullet in the magazine. _Bang! _Flying through the, it hit Clara's shoulder, the contact making her spin round and fall to her knees.

The deafening noise had stopped, ears were uncovered, and the Doctor went down to see if Clara was alright, the TARDIS bent down too. The Master wasn't a threat at this point, the gun had run out of bullets and it was doubtful he had another magazine.

Clara was gripping her shoulder eyes tightly shut, baring the pain as it came; the Doctor had to remove the bullet, but she refused to let him.

The TARDIS was angry; she had never felt the emotion like this before, although she would never tell Clara, she really did care about her, and to be perfectly honest with her self, Clara was the best out of the lot. That's why she felt this anger, Clara was her friend and she had been hurt, she would react the same way for the Doctor, which is why she decided to do what she did.

While the Doctor was patching up Clara, again, the TARDIS picked up the laser screw driver; it was heavy in her hands, weighty too. The silver glinted on her face.

"This is for trying to take my power and for trying to kill us all" whispered the TARDIS to her self.

Lifting her arm, she pointed the laser screw driver at the Master who stood there in bewilderment and disorientation.

She zapped with a high intensified blast, which should have stopped his heart if he was human, but he wasn't, so it didn't.

But he was dying, and his heart would stop and the planet would implode if it did.


	17. Last words

**_Author's notes_**

**_Chapter 17 is finally here, really could do with some suggestions on what to write for my next fanfiction, suggest some in reviews please, it's because of you reviewers and your feedback that I write my fanfiction, continue giving that feedback. Thanks for reading, enjoy._**

**_-Nightwish14_**

The Doctor ran over to the Master, just before he fell. He caught the Master and he lay on him.

The Master's breathing was intensified and deeper, shot bursts would shoot through him and he would tense from time to time.

What could the Doctor say? After everything he didn't know, trying to tell him to regenerate was pointless, the Master wouldn't listen, he'd be all too happy to die. Maybe he could try to convince him though.

* * *

The TARDIS was with Clara, who was now pressing a cloth to the gunshot wound, helped her to her feet.

"How do you feel?" the TARDIS asked.

"Like punching him in his stupid face" Clara let off a weak smile.

"You've been through the wars today."

"I've been completely useless today, getting abducted and killed, then getting hit and now I've been shot."

"Oh I wouldn't say that" said the TARDIS.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, yes you got abducted, not your fault. But you tried to stop them from taking me here in which they exterminated you. Then you escaped from being tied to a chair and just to be a show off you attacked the Master and slowed down his plans and if that wasn't enough you freed the Doctor stopped the Master's plans, helped me and then caused such a noise that he got all flustered. You really weren't that useless if you think about it."

Clara smiled, only this time it was genuine, the TARDIS had complimented her, had actually been nice to her, did this mean that she was now liked by the TARDIS or was this a one off thing considering she had saved the universe from the Master. Clara decided it was the latter, a one off.

The Doctor was still with the Master, they were now talking, strange that they were talking now like old friends when death was coming to one of them.

"Will you regenerate or will it be like old times" the Doctor inquired.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that" replied the Master. "Beaten again by you, you're making a habit of this Doctor."

"You make a habit of trying to take over the universe."

"It would have worked, that companion of yours, Clara is…" the Master spat out the words disgustedly. "She is good, you need to look out for her, she may seem strong and looks like she knows what she's doing but the risks she take can mean her sacrifice for you. Look after her; someone like me might want to take her away from you."

The Doctor closed his eyes, forcing back tears, he knew those words were resignation to the end, his only friend like him left, was once again going to die.

"I'll try to keep my hearts going for as long as I can for you to get off this planet, before it is blown to pieces."

"Or you could just regenerate."

"Even if I regenerate the planet will still blow, this body's heart rate is inputted into the planet, if this body changes so does the heart rate which means the planet will still blow."

The Doctor didn't know what to do, he knew he had to go, had to get Clara and the TARDIS off the planet, but he didn't want to leave the Master to die alone. Its an uncomfortable thing to die alone and no person should have to go through it, to be scared of the darkness that will shroud you is not an uncommon thing but this time the Doctor couldn't stay with the Master.

"You should go, now!" grunted the Master.

The Doctor nodded. He laid the Master's head against the floor, propped up by his arm. The Doctor got up and strolled over to the TARDIS and Clara.

Knowing they didn't have enough time the three of them ran off out of the control centre heading for the exit.

* * *

The Master heaved himself to a standing up position, he wasn't going to die to spite the Doctor, no he had bigger plans, he might have failed this time, but the next time he and the Doctor met; that Clara girl would die and the Doctor would watch as he succeeded, he was now on a mission of revenge.

Letting go of the banister for support, he spread his arms wide, closed his eyes, prayed that the explosion wouldn't kill him because he would still be within fifteen hours of regeneration and let the regeneration energy pour out of him to begin the process.


	18. Explosion

_**Author's notes**_

_**Hello everyone! sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have to say i was very busy with Christmas and new year, I've got my mock exams at the moment so I have no idea when I will write another chapter but I'll try to get one in as soon as possible. **_

_**Good news, considering as I'm on a high about Sherlock, I've decided to combine my two favourite programmes, so my next fanfic will be a crossover, Wholock!**_

_**Please leave a review and hope you enjoy!**_

_**-NightWish14**_

The Doctor laid the Master's head back down and got up, straightening his bowtie joined the TARDIS and Clara, he gave them a small nod, one Clara recognised for "we have to go…like now!"

"Are you ok to run?" he removed the cloth at Clara's shoulder to see if it was still bleeding.

"Yeah, should be, not far is it?"

He didn't answer, instead he took her hand and stared into her dark hazel eyes, he took off, dragging her with him; TARDIS barely calculating what had happened took off after them.

It seemed like a maze when you were not really thinking about where you were going, finding the stairs up, out of the core of the planet felt like an age, the Doctor never letting go of Clara, mostly through fear he'd lose her; he didn't want that, not again.

They reached the stairs; Clara gripped the railing with her free hand and heaved her self up them as fast as she could, she too didn't want to let go of the Doctor, he felt like her life line.

Her shoulder was beginning to numb, she was relieved at this, but then her legs became slow-moving and her head felt groggy, darkness clouded her vision and she tumbled to the floor; her hand slipping out of the Doctor's.

The Doctor swung around immediately, and knelt down by her, trying to wake her up frantically.

"Come on, Clara wake up! You can't pass out on me now" he tried.

* * *

The Master's last thoughts were coming to him; he knew they were his last because they were mostly regrets, things he hadn't done which he wish he had, get rid of the drums, settle down when he had the chance, have a family like the Doctor, not try to destroy the universe.

He was jealous of the Doctor, now he came to think about it, the Doctor had everything the Master wanted, a TARDIS to see the universe, a family of companions who were there for him, well almost. That's all, the Master wanted really, to have the sense of belonging, of which he never felt.

He banished the thoughts from his head, _that's enough of that_, he hauled his dying body to its feet, _I am not going to die, not here, not now; if I regenerate, this planetoid thing will still blow because it won't be this body's hearts but perhaps I will live after as it would be during 15 hours of regeneration_. He gave a smile.

He spread his arms out wide and a flash of orange energy burst out from them.

"I hope you're on the way out Doctor" he muttered.

Then the burst of energy covered his face as regeneration began.

* * *

The doctor and the TARDIS were still trying to wake Clara up, it wasn't working, and they had little time.

"Doctor we have to go" exclaimed the TARDIS.

"Yes, I am aware of that, we can't just leave her here to blow up" he replied.

"I'm not suggesting that, but we have no other choice."

"I'm not losing her, not again, I've let her die too many times, and yet she's still here."

The Doctor, put an arm under her legs and another behind her back and picked her up.

The planet began to blow up, carrying Clara he ran as fast as he could, the TARDIS close behind him, the corridors behind them imploding throwing up fiery walls.

There was a massive explosion to their right and they were pushed sideways, the Doctor shielded from the debris as best he could with his arm; resuming his carrying, they once again ran.

They came to a door appropriately named "fire exit" pushing that door open they burst into daylight and fresh air, the Doctor and the TARDIS squinted at the sudden brightness of light.

The out-of-space quad bike was in its same position, they both clambered on, the Doctor positioned Clara in front of him.

He started the engine and he drove the vehicle away from the planet as fast as he could, back to Akhaten. The TARDIS turned around just in time to see it explode, debris and fire mixed with smoke blasting and billowing from it, something you'd see in a wartime picture.


End file.
